Dead and Beyond
by Mo1
Summary: Buffy asks Spike to take Dawn and a friend trick or treating. But since this is Sunnydale things don't go as planned. (Please R&R!!!)


Fan Fiction BTVS: "DEAD AND BEYOND-Part One" -follows "THE UNEXPECTED" (Feel free to review and check out my other fanfics.)   
  
Scene 1:   
Buffy:We have plenty of time to figure out what to do.   
Giles:Yes, I'd imagine it being a slow night.   
Willow::staring blankly at an open book::   
Anya::hanging up a vampire decoration on the door::   
Willow::looks up at the vampire decoration sadly::   
Xander:Anya--::walks over and takes the decoration down::   
Anya:Hey! It's Halloween, you know. Ghosts, goblins, skeletons, and vampires go along with the Halloween fun.   
Xander:Yeah, but ::looks at Willow then at the vampire decoration::   
Buffy:I think we've had enough of vampires for now.   
Willow:No it's ok, really. I don't want you guys to act all...you know, just cause I'm around. Tara's a vampire now. I know that and I accept it.   
Xander:But still, Penny's gonna get a smack down. Right, Buff?   
Buffy:Oh, yeah. She won't be hard to take out though.   
Anya:Unless she gets Jackie Chan on her side.   
Xander:Then we'll get Bruce Lee. So ha!   
Giles:Let's ah, stay on topic here.   
Buffy:Or not. Quick question. Who's willing to take Dawn and her friend trick or treating tonight?   
Xander:Me and Anya will.   
Anya:No, tonight's scary movie night. Remember? I want to catch the full spirit of Halloween.   
Xander:With blood, guts, sex, and cheesy lines.   
::They all look at Xander oddly::   
Xander:The typical classic horror movie.   
Willow:I can take her if you want, Buffy.   
Buffy:No, I don't want you to.   
Giles:Yes, we'll be trying to find a way to help Tara--if at all possible. You're more than welcome to lend a hand.   
Willow::nods::   
Buffy:There's only one person left to ask.   
  
Scene 2:   
Buffy:Wow,, you look like you're having so much fun.   
Spike::stands up right away:: Come to join me?   
Buffy:Some other time, Spike. Actually I came here to ask you something.   
Spike:Go on. ::looks very interested::   
Buffy:I was wondering if you'd--   
Spike::interrupts:: Yes, anytime. How about this Friday?   
Buffy:Um, I was wondering if you'd take Dawn and her friend trick or treating for a couple of hours tonight?   
Spike:Oh, right. ::looks away and then back at her:: Why can't you?   
Buffy:I'm helping Giles and Willow at the Magic Shop. We're trying to find out if there's any way to change Tara back or something. To tell you the truth I don't even know what we're looking for.   
Spike::nods:: Alright, I'll take Dawn.   
Buffy:And one of her friends from school. I think her name's Sheila.   
Spike:I'll take her, too.   
Buffy:Thanks. Just for a couple of hours. Like, till 10?   
Spike:10:00 it is. Not a minute later.   
  
Scene 3:   
Spike::smoking a cigarette as he walks::   
Sheila::coughs:: Do you mind?   
Spike::flicks the cigarette to the ground:: So, what are you girls supposed to be?   
Dawn::smiles:: I'm Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and Sheila's Scarlett O'Hara.   
Sheila::looks up at the sky:: I still have yet to find my Rhett.   
Dawn::laughs:: How about Bobby Fisher?   
Sheila:No way. He kinda...smells.   
Spike:Just buy him some soap for his birthday. He'll get the hint.   
Sheila::looks at Spike:: What are you supposed to be?   
Spike::smirks:: A vampire.   
Sheila:You don't look it.   
::They turn down another street::   
Spike:Alright, we'll do this entire street and then we'll head back.   
Dawn:But they don't give out good candy.   
Spike:It's your sister's orders.   
Sheila:You take orders? ::giggles::   
Spike:It's for your own bloody good.   
Sheila and Dawn::laugh::   
Spike:Well it is. Now, go and get your candy right here.   
Dawn and Sheila::they run to the house in front of them and knock on the door::   
  
Scene 4:   
Willow::puts the closed sign up:: I don't know of any spells that would do anything for her. ::walks back to the table::   
Buffy:We just have to keep looking.   
Giles:Yes, we still have several books to read through.   
Willow:Tara and I were--we were gonna give out candy to all the trick or treaters together. That was the plan anyway. We were going to dress up as witches. Pretty ironic, huh?   
Buffy::smiles:: Don't worry, Will. Penny's going down.   
Giles:Perhaps we should formulate a plan in how that will happen.   
Buffy:Ok, got it. I find her. I kick her ass, and I'm talking about major ass kicking here and I stake her. How does that plan sound?   
Giles:Well, yes initially that's what will happen.   
Buffy:And that's that. I might knock her out and let Willow get a few good kicks in, too.   
Willow:No objections here.   
  
Scene 5:   
Spike:Let's head back now.   
Dawn:There's one house left.   
Spike:The windows are boarded up.   
Sheila:Yeah, but there's a pumpkin and a porch light on. The windows are probably just another addition. ::runs off to the house::   
Dawn::follows Sheila::   
Spike::watches them knocking on the door repeatedly:: No one's there. ::walks up to them:: Come on, no one's home.   
Sheila:But the light--   
::The door swings open to the house::   
Spike:'ello?   
Dawn:The candy basket's right in there. ::points inside the corridor at a coffee table with a bowl of candy sitting on top of it::   
Sheila and Dawn::walk inside the house towards the candy basket::   
Spike::follows them inside::   
::The door swings back shut::   
Dawn::takes a handful of candy and puts it in her bag::   
Sheila::takes the basket and dumps all of the candy into her bag::   
Dawn:Sheila! ::laughs::   
Sheila:No one has to know.   
Spike::walks back up to the door trying to open it but it won't budge:: Bloody 'ell. ::pulling on the doorknob::   
Sheila:Open the door already.   
Dawn:Spike, please.   
Spike:It's stuck. ::pulls on it some more and he ends up pulling the doorknob off::   
Sheila:That was smart.   
Spike:You know, sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut.   
Dawn:Let's just find another door.   
Scene 6:   
Sheila:Where the hell is another door?   
Dawn:Who lives here?   
Spike:It doesn't look like anyone does. ::wipes off some of the dust that is on the kitchen table::   
Sheila:Can we go now?   
Spike:Well find a door and we'll be gone in a heartbeat.   
Sheila::rolls her eyes::   
Spike::picks up a chair and smashes it into one of the boarded up windows, the chair just breaks leaving the boarded up window with only a dent mark in it::   
Dawn::says shakily:: There goes the chair.   
::All of a sudden they hear a voice humming all around them faintly::   
Dawn::gulps:: Who's humming?   
Voice::says very softly so that it's barely audible:: Upstairs.   
Spike:This has to be a joke.   
::A kitchen knife goes flying right towards Spike's head::   
Spike::ducks::   
::The broken chair pieces float up and violently hit the wall behind Dawn and Sheila::   
Dawn::screams::   
Sheila::stands there frozen::   
::Spike gets chucked across the kitchen slamming into the cupboards::   
Dawn:Spike!   
Spike::stands up slowly, now having his vamped face::   
Sheila::screams after seeing Spike's face and runs up the stairs::   
Spike and Dawn::run after her::   
  
Scene 7:   
Buffy::closes the book she was looking at:: I don't think I've ever read that much before. I'm seeing words on your forehead. ::looking at Willow::   
Willow:I know what you mean.   
Giles:It's quarter after.   
Buffy:Quarter after 10?   
Giles:Yes.   
Buffy:I'm gonna go look for them. They should have been back. You two just--keep looking for something, anything.   
Willow:I'm coming with you.   
Giles:I'll just keep ::picks up another book:: yes, right.   
Buffy:Remember Giles, it's only a book.   
Giles:What?   
Buffy::shakes her head and walks out of the shop with Willow::   
  
Scene 8:   
Dawn:Sheila?   
Spike::enters a bedroom with Dawn where there is a yellow tape line with the word 'caution' on it all around the bed:: 'ello? Sheila?   
Dawn::looks at the messed up, ripped apart bed:: Spike, I don't like the look of this.   
Spike::takes a long look around the room::   
::Blood begins dripping on the wall::   
Dawn::screams again and runs to Spike::   
Spike:It's alright, Dawn. It's alright. ::watches the blood dripping on the wall forming letters as if trying to spell out something::   
::The blood letters spell out 'Brother'::   
Dawn:Br-brother?   
Spike::a book gets slammed into his head knocking him down::   
Dawn:Spike!   
Spike::begins to stand up but that same book flies into him again making him fall to the ground as once::   
Dawn::looks at the wall again this time seeing the letters spell out 'brutaly'::   
Spike::finally stands up and looks at the wall:: You can't even spell. ::runs out of the bedroom with Dawn::   
Dawn:What's going on?   
Spike:Seems like something's having a little too much fun.   
Dawn:Something???   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
Written by: Motitan (Mo/)   
*Please check out my other fan fics. Feel free to review them as well, this is the order they go in:   
"Three is Too Much"   
"Peace of Mind"   
"Friends Forever"   
"Hopelessly Desperate-Part One"   
"Hopelessly Desperate-Part Two"   
"The New Girl"   
"The Unexpected"


End file.
